gonefandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:.:Poppydapple:
Re: Welcome Hey there poppy, spike here. I used to be a really active admin if this wiki, but I haven't checked back in a while. As far as I can tell, you're the only active admin left. I thought I'd drop in for a while and help out. Spikefist (talk) 14:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Well, I hope I can help out, but I haven't read the books in such a long time. Anything in particular you need me to do? Spikefist (talk) 15:11, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Astrid "The Genius" Ellison page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Kronicsunflower (talk) 22:19, March 8, 2014 (UTC) ♥SpotsthatDapplePoppy♥' [[User talk: .:Poppydapple: |'Love']] ' My sig Hi Hiya, thanks for your message... I couldn't work out when you posted it, because your signature's a bit unusual, but hopefully it wasn't too long ago. Thanks for looking at the infobox template - that definitely used to work, so I'll get on to that and see what I can do. Meanwhile I'll probably mention it on community messages... If you notice anything else I'll be happy to help, and thanks for your contributions! Kronicsunflower (talk) 21:27, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Sandbox ∞Hippopotomonst rose esqu iped ali o p h o bia Spots thatDapple Poppy∞ SpotsThatDapple Poppy☯ Admin Funny thing you should mention that, I was trying to promote you yesterday but do bit have the appropriate user rights. I'll message Kronic to get you promoter one way or another. Thanks for all your contributions. --Hecatoncheiir (talk) 15:02, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Poppydapple, I've heard you might be interested in becoming an admin for the wiki? It would be great to have another member of the team, so I think that should be okay. Just give me a chance to check through some more stuff on here, and I should be able to get round to it in the next couple of days. Your loyal admin, Kronicsunflower (talk) 13:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hiya Poppy, are you still interested in becoming an admin? Let me know when you get round to it. Kronicsunflower (talk) 14:45, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about not getting your message! For some reason it wasn't showing up on my notifications, so I didn't realise you replied (which was why I messaged you again, sorry about that). So, anyway, that should be fine. You've been working really hard for the wiki for a while and you've made lots of edits, so I'm happy to promote you to admin (finally). The rights are yours. And sorry about not getting the message, totally my fault. Won't happen again. Kronicsunflower (talk) 18:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Is this wiki also a fan fiction wiki? This Wiki Is this wiki a fan fiction wiki from CrimsonChaos99 (talk) 22:31, July 1, 2014 (UTC) hi Hi Poppy. I'm the person that edited the wiki recently. Just thought I'd say hi :P. I'll finish with Gone is an amazing series from JeremiahD16 (talk) 00:50, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Poll Can you please add more people to your poll. Thanks. TurtlelordX (talk) 20:21, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Chat I'd like if a chat could be added, if that isn't too much to ask. It would make it easier for everyone to communicate and have fun. Ⓧ ChristineⓍ 18:40, April 8, 2015 (UTC)Christine Thanks for adding the chat page! I was wondering if there were any staff positions that I could have in the near future. Also, I have noticed that there are two Brianna articles, and they have the same content. Is there anyway you could fix that? Thanks, Whiphandrojo Admin Hey poppy, I was thinking we should upgrade some of the active editors here to admins. There's few admins, and we should have some more to keep this wiki alive. I might not be around for much longer, so it would be wise. Spikefist (talk) 22:14, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. Also my and AV we're thinking about a fan art contest? Wondering if you could help with that. Thanks for replying. Do you have any opinions about a contest on this wiki? Whipy 20:26, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you can't get contact kronic, then you can try and adopt the wiki. Whipy 20:41, April 10, 2015 (UTC) We need to figure out how to attract more users. Also hello! Kronic hasn't been on since September. How the heck will we get in contact with him? Spikefist (talk) 19:15, April 11, 2015 (UTC)